Dust In The Wind (Working Title)
by The Mentalist
Summary: While walking home after an average movie night at the park house, Muscle Man discovers something horrible, something that scars him for life. Follow the park crew as they try to find the killer, before the he strikes again. MxM RxE BxA. CBI characters are from "The Mentalist" Rated T for dark themes, coarse language, mild sexual innuendo and content and alcohol.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so if it sucks please don't hate, enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Now I see it, I am a remnant of an ancient story. The final shred of human society. I am legend." The man in the jail cell spoke his final words, the small TV screen then began to roll credits.

"That last line was just so, poetic." Margaret awed.

"Yeah it was, I still prefer the remake personally. Anyone else? Remake?" Mordecai asked his friends sitting on the couch on either side of him.

"Yeah I think so too." Agreed Muscle Man.

"Same." Rigby said.

"I prefer this one." Starla noted.

Mordecai checked his watch, "It's getting late guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed," He gave Margaret a kiss, "'night." He began to head up the stairs.

"I think I'm heading to bed too, you coming Muscle Man?" Rigby asked, only to see he had already fallen asleep. He Sighed and started towards the stairs, but was stopped by Eileen.

"Thanks for inviting me to movie night Rigby, it was really sweet of you."

"Of course Eileen, good night." He walked up the stairs

"Good night you guys." Eileen waved goodbye and followed Margaret out the door.

Starla waved goodbye as Margaret and Eileen drove away. She reached into her purse to search for her keys, but couldn't find them.

_Maybe I dropped them? _She started scanning the ground for her lost keys. She moved around to the other side of her car. Something shiny then caught her eye.

_How'd they get over here?_ She began to reach down to grab them when, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and instantly froze. She twitched a little bit and fell down to the ground. She laboriously turned herself over, and was met the the image of a man carrying a clutching a taser in his right hand. In the other was a large knife with a curved blade.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" She managed to choke out. The man merely smirked malevolently. He then spoke in an eerily soft voice,

"When thy little heart doth wake, so the dreadful night shall break." He finished reciting his poem. He remained still for several moments, he then knelt down and raised the knife to her throat.

* * *

Muscle Man slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He groaned to himself, he checked his watch.

"Whoa! 3:00 am!? I've gotta get home!"

He dragged himself off of the couch. He made his way out the door, and made his way down the steps. He then noticed Starla's car, still parked in the exact same spot he'd last seen it.

_What the Hell?_

He cautiously made his way to the other side of the car. The moment he saw it, he dropped to his knees. The shriek that followed woke up every single person in the park.

* * *

**So that's the prologue, let me know what you guys think of it, if I get three reviews or more I'll keep working on this.  
Nathan out.**


	2. Deja Vu

**Thanks for the support you guys. As promised, here is chapter 1.**

* * *

The Park|8 hours later

"STARLA!" Muscleman's moan rose above the chatter of police outside of his trailer. Mordecai, Rigby and Hi-Five Ghost were sitting next to him, trying as hard as they could to calm the poor man down.

"Dude come on, she's in a better place now." Hi-Five Ghost said softly, Muscleman only started sobbing harder. Mordecai and Rigby were trying as hard as they could to be supportive, but they'd been trying for nearly 4 hours at that point and still had made no progress.

"Mordecai, Rigby, get to the house ASAP." Benson's voice crackled through the radio.

"On our way." Responded Mordecai, he turned towards Muscleman. "I... I'm sorry." He continued to sob.

"Come on dude." Mordecai whispered to his shorter friend. The duo left the trailer and got into the cart. They began to drive in silence.

"Why do you think anyone would kill Starla?" Rigby asked after several minutes.

"I really don't know dude, I never really knew her all that well, but she didn't seem like she did anything wrong." Mordecai replied, keeping his eyes on the road. Several more silent minutes passed by before they reached the park house, they looked around until they saw Benson talking with an FBI agent by Starla's body. The duo stepped out of the cart and walked towards the two men.

"What's up Benson?" Mordecai asked

"Muscleman seems like he needs a pick-me-up, could you guys go get some coffee and doughnuts?" Benson requested

"Sure." The pair were about to leave when they were stopped by the FBI agent.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked

"Who are you?" Mordecai asked a little rashly.

"FBI Special Agent Nathan Archer, at your service." He extended his hand, which mordecai took

"Mordecai Quintel, and this is Rigby. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to tag along?"

"Well, the typical serial killer tends to-" He began

"Woah, wait. Serial killer?

"Yep. Look above the body's head." Mordecai did as he was instructed and was surprised to see a triangle, drawn in the crimson blood.

"Oh my god..." Mordecai whispered feeling an odd sense of deja vu

"So, the triangle, the public murder scene, these are all mordus operandei of a serial killer we've seen up in Sacramento. Now, I believe we have some coffee to get?"

Mordecai seemed to snap himself out of a trance,"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

A Tiny bell rang as the door to the Coffee Shop was pushed open. Mordecai and Rigby walked over to their usual spot, Nathan followed and they all sat down.

"So Nathan, why would a serial killer target Starla, especially so far out of his home element?" Mordecai asked

"Well, serial killers tend to have underlying reasons for their actions."

"How long's this guy been operating?" Rigby asked

"Somewhere around 4 years."

Just then, Margaret walked up to the table.

"Hey Mordecai, hey Rigby," she glanced at Nathan "Who's your friend?"

"He's an FBI agent who's working at the park." Mordecai explained

"Why is the FBI at the park?"

"Starla was murdered last night." Margaret's eyes went wide, she dropped her note book and just stood still."

"Who killed her?!" She demanded of Nathan.

"I can give you a name, but it won't tell you who."

"Just give me the name!"

"The Reaper." Mordecai's eyes went wide at the mention of that name, again feeling the deja vu, except more painful and powerful this time. He fell off his stool and landed on the ground.

"Mordecai!" Margaret exclaimed. She rushed over to his side, "Mordecai! Say something!" With every word her voice grew quieter and more distorted, as if he was sinking into water

"The Reaper" He whispered.

* * *

Quintel Residence, Sacramento, California|Nine Years Ago

"Kayla!" a 14 year old Mordecai called into the darkness of the street at night, the dim glow of the street lamps making it just above pitch black. His younger sister had gone to play at the park, and had been gone for almost four hours.

"Dad, Kayla should have been back by now, I'm going to go look for her." Mordecai informs his father.

"That little sister of yours," he sighed "alright, you head up the street, I'll head down the street."

Mordecai and his father nodded at each other and left the house. Mordecai aimed his flashlight left to right as he walked up the street. Suddenly it dawned on him, _You idiot! She must still be at the playground._ He walked to the playground. Once he arrived, he aimed the light everywhere, but still couldn't see his 8 year old sister.

"Kayla!" still no response. Defeated, he decided to leave. As he started walk away, he tripped over something by the slide. He turned around to shine his light on it. He froze.

"Please god, no." He dropped the light, it landed and shone on the triangle drawn above his sister's body, and the message scrawled above it in the same crimson substance:

I AM THE REAPER

* * *

"Mordecai!" He heard Margaret's voice return.

"You OK dude?" He heard Rigby ask.

"Of course he's not OK! He's in shock!" He heard Nathan say.

"Mordecai!" Margaret shouted once again.

"Margaret," He managed to croak out the words. "The Reaper... killed... my sister.."

He Blacked out.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Just so I don't confuse anyone, the first part of this story was the prologue. And yes, I included an OC based on myself, flame all you want, I had to do it. Please review, it's always much appreciated. Until next time, have a nice day.**

**-Nathan Out.**


End file.
